Werewolf Hit Man: There's A New One
by A.Mahalia
Summary: Elena and Clayton are sent on a Mutt  hunt for a very unusual Mutt- One whose killing man-eaters wanted by the Pack. How will Elena react when she discovers just how alike her and this Mutt Hit Man really are... And just how much she really cares? Read & Review please!
1. Prologue

**Werewolf Hit Man- There's A New One**

_This is my first FanFic so I can't make any promises that it'll be any good. Please review! Good or bad, either are loved! _

_Note: I'll be changing between POVs of Elena and Rylie. I don't mean to confuse any of you. _

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WOMEN OF THE OTHERWORLD CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO KELLEY ARMSTRONG! THE ONLY CHARACTER I CREATED IS RYLIE. (BUT SHE'S NOT IN THIS CHAPTER)_

Prologue (Elena's POV)

I crouched down beside the body. It was kinda obvious how he had died, his neck hung at an unnatural angle.

I inhaled. He reeked of woman's perfume. My sensitive nose picked up no other werewolf scent other than his. I sighed and stood.

"Damn. He reeks," Clayton complained, waving a hand in front of his own nose.

"Tell me about it. All I can pick up is that perfume. Just like the others. Who the hell is doing this?"

Clay wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my head. "I dunno Darling," he drawled, "It's the fourth one this month. Not that I'm complaining. Saves us the trouble of taking out these Mutts. Someone else took it upon themselves."

He was right. Someone was killing these Mutts. And they weren't random Mutts either. They were all man-eaters wanted by the Pack. This time it was Ramon Santos. His family used to belong to the Pack, but they left when Jeremy became Alpha. This Mutt was wanted on many cases of man-eating. He'd also tried to kill one of our Pack brothers, Reese, and frame it on him. The brains behind the scheme, Liam, was still MIA but we hadn't found any kills matching him so we assumed that someone- possibly this unknown hit man- took care of him too.

"Did you find the note Darling?" Clay snapped me out of my train of thought. I shook my head to clear it.

I stepped out of his embrace and walked towards Ramon. I leaned down and picked up the tell-tale sheet of pink paper. In elegant script it read, _Ramon Santos, Ex-Pack, Wanted for man-eating. You're welcome Elena. _It was dated Thursday, August 25th, 2011 at 11:37pm. The time of the kill. Just like the others.

"I know this is hard to believe, but I think we're dealing with a woman Clay."

His jaw dropped, "No offense Darling, but I don't think a woman is capable of this."

I hit him upside the head. "Some taken, thank you very much. But look around Clay," I motioned around the cabin room, "It looks like a romantic dinner. They all did. And look at the writing. It's way too elegant for a man, offense intended. Even the perfume all over the bodies. We're dealing with a woman. And a werewolf at that."

He nodded slowly, putting two and two together in his head, "That would explain the perfume. Mask her scent so the Mutt doesn't realize he's dealing with a werewolf." He walked around the room slowly, "She comes over and while he's got his back turned, she strikes. He'd never expect it. Next thing he knows he's dead." He swore loudly.

"Ya. Just what I was thinking. This woman is targeting man-eating Mutts only. So I say we use our noses and follow her scent this time."

Clay sighed, "Meaning you follow, I get rid of this idiot."

I smiled and kissed him. "That's exactly what I mean." And I ran out the door.

I thought to myself, _Okay. So we're dealing with a female werewolf hit man. _I smiled to myself,_ There's a new one._

_Please, please, please review and tell me what you think! Thank you! I'll post the next chapter up real soon. I could also use a Beta! PM if you're interested! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WOMEN OF THE OTHERWORD CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO KELLEY ARMSTRONG! THE ONLY CHARACTER I CREATED IS RYLIE._

Chapter 1 (Elena's POV)

I changed behind a thicket so I could use my better nose.

I stretched quickly and chased after the scent of our little friend. After a few minutes I came across a pile of cloth under a bush.

Using my nose I rifled through the pile. Definitely a female's clothes. A little black dress and a pair of strappy heels. I gave a wolfie grin. They reminded me of Jamie's typical three inch heels. How the hell did women walk in them? I could never pull it off. I'll stick to sneakers thank you.

I turned fast when I heard the bushes rustle. I saw a swish of a reddish tail and then the figure ran for it. I gave chase.

Even from behind I could tell it was a female. Her fur was a shade of red-blonde and she could way no more than a hundred and ten pounds, half Clay's or Nick's size.

I kicked it into overdrive. When I was only a few behind her I pounced. She took that opportunity to kick herself into overdrive. I landed muzzle first in the dirt. I heard a bark of laughter from my prey. I growled back.

By the time I was on my feet again she was long gone. I huffed a sigh and turned around. There stood Clay in a bush, handsome as ever, holding back a laugh. I growled at him.

"Sorry Darling, but you're so cute when you're covered in dirt." He leaned down to touch my head.

I bit his hand and he grunted, giving me a look. "Fine. Be that way." He turned and started walking away.

I whined at him and bumped the back of his leg with my head.

As he turned and leaned down, I leaned my head against his hand, enjoying how it felt against my fir. I used to hate being touched as a wolf. I still do. But not when it's Clay. It's different when it's Clay. It always is. Cause no matter how much I hate saying it, I love him. And he knows that.

After a few minutes I turned and ran back to my thicket. I raced through my Change and put my clothes back on. Just as I finished tugging my sweater back on, I saw Clay through a tree, trying to find me. I smirked to myself and moved towards him silently. He didn't turn.

I launched myself at him. At the last second he turned, catching me around the waist and throwing me on the ground. He fell into place on top of me. I huffed, "Damn. I just can't sneak up on you anymore."

He kissed me. "Tip for next time Darling. Don't move the branches on the tree." Clay smirked down at me then continued kissing my neck.

I sighed. "Shit. Forgot about that. What way did she go… I didn't see her."

It was Clayton's turn to sigh now. He scowled down at me and got up, not bothering to help me. Not that I expected him to. As I brushed myself off he continued, "Our hit man- or woman as you proved- headed for the road. I think I heard a car. Probably had an escape waiting for her."

"Dammit. She's smart. I was hoping she wouldn't be too experienced yet. Guess I was wrong. So if she was in a car I'm thinking it'll be too hard to follow her. And I was kinda hoping we could-" The vibrations of my cell phone cut me off, "Speak of the little devils," I laughed and answered my phone.

It was our seven year old daughter Kate. I always curse the day Jeremy taught her how to use a phone. I couldn't go anywhere for longer than an hour without her calling to find out when I was coming home. That is, when she could escape from the close watching eyes of Jeremy and Jaime.

As Clay and I headed back to the car, I assured her Mommy and Daddy were on their way home and we'd be back before she knew it. I smiled whenever she spoke. As I was about to hang up I heard footsteps in the background and laughed as Jaime found the runaway child. I told Kate to say hi to her for me and then said my goodbyes, adding Clay's too.

I hung up and turned towards Clayton, smiling. "Kate?" he asked. I nodded.

He shook his head, "Next time we leave I'm unplugging the phones."

I laughed, "Logan will just plug them back in for her."

Clay cursed then laughed, "That's my boy."

"Yeah. Before you know it he'll be dissecting guinea pigs. Just like you."

He scowled, "It was already dead."

I laughed. He always said that. Long story short, Clayton wasn't allowed to have pets. We were following the same guidelines with Logan and Kate. Just in case. When the teachers asked, we told them they were allergic to _all_ small animals. No exceptions.

Five minutes later Clay spoke again, "So Miss Soon-To-Be-Alpha, how are we gonna deal with our little dilemma?"

I sighed. I had no clue. "I'm going to talk to Jer when we get home. She's not doing any real harm. She's not a threat to exposure. She's not eating or killing humans. She's killing Mutts we were looking for in order so we could do that," I turned to him, "Maybe offer her a spot in the Pack? I don't know. We know she can kill. It would be better to have her on our side then being rogue. Like Karl."

He thought about it for a few minutes. As he turned onto the drive to Stonehaven he agreed with me. "It would be the best idea. Better have her with us rather than against us. But you should still talk to Jer. Just in case. But before you think about asking her, we need to track the bitch down. She's fast."

I nodded my agreement. We sat in silence for the remainder of long drive up the lane (Well not too long considering Clayton's "need for speed").

As soon as we pulled into the garage two small blonde children appeared. Kate attacked me, jumping into my arms, while Logan walking calmly (we have no idea who he gets it from, he's more like Jeremy then either of us when it comes to temperament) towards Clay, who bent down and picked him up. Logan wrapped his arms around his father's neck, mimicking Kate.

We walked into the house where we were greeted by Jeremy and Jaime. I put down Kate down and told her, "Go play with Daddy and Jamie. I have to go talk to Jeremy in the study. I'll come and find you when we're done. It's your turn to help me with supper tonight."

She nodded quickly, her gold curls bouncing, "Okay Mommy! Bye!" She raced over and grabbed Clayton's large hand in her tiny one. He shot me quick glance of annoyance- telling him to go play with the kids was fine, but I'd hear about sending him to play with Jaime later- before walking out back. Jaime gave Jeremy a quick kiss on the cheek and followed after them.

Jeremy asked how the trip was as we walked down the hall. As soon as the door was shut I turned quick towards him, words rushing from my mouth, "It's a female werewolf. I chased her but she got away. That bitch is damned fast."

He leaned against his desk, processing. He nodded solemnly, face blank, "How are you going to take care of this issue?"

I shot him a look, "You're not helping any Jer."

"Well, you're going to be Alpha soon, I want to hear what you think before I tell you my opinion."

I sighed and nodded, "Fine. I thought we should offer her a spot in the Pack."

"Why would you say that?"

I've known Jeremy long enough to know that he wasn't telling me whether my idea was good or crap. He just wanted to know how I was thinking. So I explained to him, "If you think about it she hasn't really broken Pack Law any more than we do. She's not killing or eating humans. She's not threatening exposure. If anything I'd want to find her to thank her. She's taking out all the Mutts we're after. Doing good at it too. I'm surprised she's not dead yet, herself. But I figure its better if we have her on our side where we can control her rather than have her running loose, and killing at random. Like you did with Karl. As well she needs guidance, someone to show her the life, I mean she can't be that old since she just started acting and-." Jeremy cut me off by holding up his hand.

"You're right. I agree," he walked towards the door, "You and Clayton will track her down and give her the offer to join the Pack. You'll make sure Clayton doesn't hurt her and you'll bring her back. Now," he smiled, "We're all hungry. Neither Jaime nor I can cook. Go make dinner."

I raised an eyebrow as his stomach growled, "Is that an order Alpha?"

"Yes. Now go," he motioned me out of the study and I ran, laughing, to find Kate.

_Thanks for reading! Please review! The next chapter will be up shortly. Promise! _


	3. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WOMEN OF THE OTHERWORD CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO KELLEY ARMSTRONG! THE ONLY CHARACTER I CREATED IS RYLIE._

Chapter 2 (Elena's POV)

I ran smack into Nick. Embarrassing.

"Ha caught you Ellie!" he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me in a too tight hug. I hugged him back.

"What are you doing here Nick? I thought you weren't coming until Friday!"

He shook his head, "Check the calendar Elena. It is Friday." He laughed.

I growled and hit him. "Shut up Nick. I've been busy lately. Some of us have real things to do besides sit on my ass behind a desk."

He sputtered a laugh as Clay walked up behind him.

Clay clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Yeah. She's got to get her ass kicked by a wolf half her size."

I growled, "She was not half my size. She was three-quarters."

Nick's laughter cut off as he said, "Wait, wait, wait. She? As in… a female wolf? Werewolf?"

"Yes. They do exist you know. What am I? Doggie kibble?" I shot back.

"Yah, but your special Elena. Why else would you put up with Clay?"

I laughed as Clay hit him in the head. Nick tried to duck but fell flat on his face. I sat on him. I laughed, "I win."

Suddenly I was on the floor myself. Kate and Logan jumped on me and started pelting me with questions about supper. I punched Nick when he said he was hungry.

I finally managed to get off the floor and picked up Kate. When Nick cleared his throat as if he actually expected me to help him up I scoffed, turned and walked off to the kitchen to fix supper with Kate.

Okay, so cooking with Nick in the kitchen is never easy. Especially when he's looking for revenge. You would think he wouldn't mess with the food he's supposed to be eating, right? Wrong. Eventually Jeremy and Clay had to come in and drag him out by the ear- Clay took a little too much pleasure in doing so- or we never would have eaten.

Once the kids were fed we hustled them up to bed and tucked them in. Clay and I sat outside their room, as always, until their breathing slowed and we were sure they were asleep. Once they were we got up and silently and crept downstairs to the study, closing the door softly behind us.

We sat on the couch and faced Nick and Jeremy to discuss our plan of action against this "dilemma" as we referred to her as.

"So this is why Nick's here?" I asked Jeremy, pointing at Nick, "To help us win her. What's he gonna do? Charm her over to our side? The guy can't go anywhere without flirting his head off. And not always the one on his shoulders either."

Nick shot me look. Clay laughed. And Jeremy shook his head slowly, but remained his neutral self, untouched by our constant jabbing at each other. He'd learned that he couldn't do anything to stop us. So he didn't bother wasting the energy anymore.

Nick- who had fumbled for a comeback and came back blank- flipped me the finger. I flipped it back to him, smiling.

He gave up when Jeremy cleared his throat, "As soon as we plan our course of action you can go outside and settle this. But for now, we get down to business."

Clay piped in, "So we aren't going to kill her, am I right?"

Jeremy nodded, "She isn't a threat to us so we have no reason to. However, we are going to track her down and try and convince her to join our side. And the Pack."

Clay nodded his agreement as did Nick.

"So what are we gonna do? Hog tie her and throw her in the back of the Escape? Little hint, I know that doesn't work," Nick shot me a look, "I've tried already."

I scowled at him, "No. We- meaning me- are going to talk to her calmly while the two of you try to look as nice as possible. I'll give her the offer and we'll see if she agrees. If she doesn't..." I trailed off.

"We're screwed."

"No. We… take care of her."

"That we meaning Clayton, am I right?"

I sighed, "Yeah."

"Nice to know I'm so useful," Clay muttered beside me.

Nick smirked, "She needs someone to keep her entertained when she's bored."

Clay shot a deadly look at him. Nick was screwed. He already had me after him and now Clay, who's twice as dangerous as me when he wants to be. He is the infamous werewolf psychopath after all.

"Nick?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"Do you have a death wish?"

"No."

"Well you just signed your execution order."

"I'm screwed aren't I?"

"Yep."

"Jeremy… Help please?" he turned to Jeremy.

Jeremy chuckled, "Sorry Nicky. You'll have to handle this one on your own. I'll make sure to tell your Tonio you fought your hardest."

"Thanks Jer. You sure you don't have anything else for us to discuss. I'm all for it."

Clay and I had gotten up off the couch and were walking towards him.

Jeremy stood, "No. I believe we've taken care of it all. You three have fun now." He left the room and climbed the stairs and began murmuring to Jaime in his room. She laughed softly.

By this time Clay had Nick by the collar of his shirt, a foot in the air. I smiled evilly, as did Clay. Nick gulped.

We did what Jeremy told us and took it outside.

I won. Nick lost.

Clay won. Nick lost again.

Nick was going to have a few bruises when he finally woke up in the morning.

Oops.

_I promise the next chapter will have more action. It'll be in Rylie's POV finally. Sorry it took so long to get to her but I wanted to develop a good character for her. Again, please review and tell me what you think! Criticism or encouragement both are loved and appreciated! Thank you xoxo. The next one will up real soon! _


	4. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WOMEN OF THE OTHERWORD CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO KELLEY ARMSTRONG! THE ONLY CHARACTER I CREATED IS RYLIE._

Chapter 3 (Rylie's POV)

"Shit, shit, shit!" I muttered under my breath as I walked into the house. I climbed up the stairs, rushing to my room. I stripped out of my crappy run clothes and into some jeans and a tight sweater. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and scowled. My long red-blonde hair was knotted and messy. I growled and started yanking a brush through it, ignoring my scalps protests.

She'd seen me. They both had. That wasn't my plan. I was supposed to kill that dumbass Ramon then run like hell so they wouldn't see me. That plan was shot straight to hell when my stupid Change wouldn't come.

So I had passed out, hoping if I wasn't so tired it would come quicker. I only meant to sleep for a few minutes maybe half an hour. Try eight freaking hours! And my Change still wouldn't come. God! Could this be any stupider?

I growled and stopped yanking out my hair. I was relatively straight now. I braided it quickly and grabbed my pumps and bag from beside my bed.

On top of my little timing issue I was now late for my appointment. I slammed the car and rammed the keys into the ignition. Surprisingly it caught the first try.

I hate my car. Stupid '02 Pontiac something or other. It wasn't fast enough. And it looked like crap. Even with the new paint job I'd saved up for. Waste of money. I really needed a new one. Someday maybe.

I backed down the drive quickly and onto the road. I pushed for as much speed as it could muster. One hundred kilometers an hour. _God hates me_ I thought.

I eventually did make it to my appointment. A half hour late yes but I still got there.

I smirked when I pulled up to the valet. He looked at me then my car as I tossed him the car. Pretty girl in good clothes plus crappy looking car always gets me looks. I never bought my own clothes. I learned from the best on that one.

I walked into the fancy hotel restaurant and gave the guy my name. Fake of course. He escorted me to a table by the window where a man sat. He grinned when he saw me.

The server gave me a menu as I sat down but my friend told him the same for both of us. I got another look over. But, again, I'm used to it.

Okay so I'm twenty-four but I look barely sixteen. (I get stopped by the cops a lot asking for my driver's license.) I'm five foot two and I where a size zero. When I order at a restaurant I always get funny looks. 'Cause I eat like a truck driver.

My friend shoed away the server and turned to me, grinning wide again. I gave him a cute smile. With that, I saw it in his eyes. I caught him. Hook, line and sinker.

It went flawlessly. We talked. We ate. He gaped at me when he thought j wasn't looking. Finally I invited him to a cabin for the weekend. I gave him the directions and told him I'd be there tonight. Then we parted ways. 

I pushed my car to it's limits on the way home. And as soon as I pulled up to my hellhole house it crapped out on me. Flat out died.

Shit.

I growled and popped the hood. A puff of smoke met me. I prodded. The damn fan belt had broken. Again. I wasn't going to fix it this time. My plan didn't require it. I'd just run to the cabin tonight and get dressed in the woods. Easy.

I slammed the hood with a little too much force; the hood popping off the hinges. I hurried inside.

Food. That's what I needed. I hadn't had enough in the restaurant. My prey didn't know I was a werewolf. And he couldn't. Hence the strong perfume. It was all in the plan.

Run into guy in public place. Set up a date for drinks. Screw around. Dinner date. Cabin night. Break neck. Run like hell to my next target. Each target would get closer and closer to Stonehaven. Until this one. My final prey.

The cabin was right behind Stonehaven. I was in Bear Valley. If Clay or Elena went into town they would know I was here. But I always had been. Ever since I was bitten. Just less conspicuous. Never going into town if not completely necessary. Find a house far from the Pack. Run close to home. Stay out of there way at all costs.

That was the plan. Only now it was getting screwed up. Dammit.

*****

You would think silk and leather would taste a little better for what it's worth. But it's not true.

I would steal a new car as soon as I had the chance. Take it from out of state and trade the plates. It would never be missed. Cause like hell I was ever going to carry my clothes in my mouth again.

I finally got to a small thicket outside the cabin and Changed back.

I threw on my clothes, straightened them and let out a deep breathe.

I walked up to the door and knocked. Yes. I knocked. And he opened the door. I think I heard it when his jaw hit the floor. I had to hold back my laugh as the squeezed in through the door beside him.

The time went by normal. We sat on the couch talking. Every time I blinked I could swear he was came closer to me. After five minutes he was practically on top of me. The perfect set up. I started kissing him and he did slide on top of me. When his eyes were fully shut my hands slid from the back of his head to the sides. I gave a good wrench and heard a sudden gasp and a snap. And he was limp.

I shoved him off of me onto the floor. _All done_ I thought wiping my hands together.

As I turned for the door it opened. I stood there, shocked, staring at the two blondes I feared most in the world. And this time, running wasn't an option. Shit.

_Thanks for reading! Review please! Next chapter will be up soon! _


	5. Chapter 4

_Okay guys I have to give one reader a shout-out because she totally deserves it! _

_Lilac-lilly! Thank you for all your reviews! It makes me smile reading them!They are so encouraging! Keep it up! Lol _

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WOMEN OF THE OTHERWORD CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO KELLEY ARMSTRONG! THE ONLY CHARACTER I CREATED IS RYLIE._

Chapter 4 (Rylie's POV)

My mouth was gaping. How in hell had they found me. Not part of the plan. They were supposed to find the body and my note which would have an address for them to meet me at. Not here. Not now.

At that point, seeing the hard looks on their faces I knew one thing.

I had trespassed on Pack territory. _Killed_ on their territory.

I was dead.


	6. Chapter 5

_Okay guys I know the last chapter was super short but I have a really good reason. I wanted to write that moment in bother perspectives not just one. So here's the other. _

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WOMEN OF THE OTHERWORD CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO KELLEY ARMSTRONG! THE ONLY CHARACTER I CREATED IS RYLIE._

Chapter 5 (Elena's POV)

Her jaw gaped and I tried not to laugh. God, she was a tiny little thing. And apparently feisty. Her clothes were out of order and her hair all knotted from being rubbed against the couch pillow.

Beside her lay he body of our most wanted man-eater… who we thought was already dead. Damn Mutts, lying about who they kill. How'd they manage to get away with it? I'd have to remember to track down the Mutt who said he'd taken this guy down. And take care of him. Fake reps were bad reps. You have to earn the respect not cheat it. Clay's little chainsaw incident is different. Not that it was cheating really. But still.

I kept the scowl on my face. I'd laugh later.

I was impressed. She'd almost gotten away with killing on the propriety. But it was upwind, so we had caught the scent of her perfume on a breeze and tracked her here. We'd even heard the whole thing go down. As soon as we heard his neck snap we'd rushed in.

She stared at us now, horror in her violet eyes. Like she thought she was about to die or something.

"You might want to lay off that perfume. It'll screw up your sense of smell," I told her.

She shook her head violently, snapping herself out of her horror-trance.

God! This poor girl couldn't be more then sixteen, if even that, and she'd had the burden of being bitten. What about her poor parents… ? I'd have time to ask my questions after the interrogation.

"So you're the bitch that beat Elena. Congrats on that by the way, we've all been trying for years."

I turned to see Nick leaning against the door jam. I stared at him. "Did we not tell you to stay outside Nick?"

He nodded, "But it sounded like more fun in here. So I decided to join."

At that point Clay slammed the door on him-literally- and he howled in pain. His own fault.

Just as I turned back towards the girl her hand flew up. And Clay and I flew into the wall with a smack.

She ran for the door and as she opened it Nick grabbed her around the waist in his strong grip, holding her arms down. He handed her over to Clay as he walked over.

Nick laughed, "Uh oh girl. You pissed of the local psychopath. Have you not seen the pics? They aren't Photoshopped you know. I was there."

She whimpered as Clay squeezed her too hard.

"Goddammit! She's a witch!" I exclaimed.

She flipped her hair out of her face and snarled, struggling against Clay, "Let me go you idiot! Let me go!" she turned to face at me, violet eyes daggers, "No shit. I'm a witch? Really? I had no idea. That sure explains a lot! Like the fact I can throw an energy bolt into your chest and kill you!"

"Whoa. Chill now girl. We don't want to hurt you. So please don't hurt Elena. I'd say don't hurt Clayton but-" Nick smirked, "Payback is a bitch. Literally."

It must have just been me but it looked like she relaxed at Nick's voice. I mentally shuttered, weird I know. I must have been seeing things.

"He's right. You haven't done anything illegal so we have no grounds to kill you. We want to make you and offer. We want you to join the Pack. You'd be great. I think you could handle it," I smiled.

She laughed, "You want me? An estranged hit man slash serial killer to join the Pack. How do you know I'm not a man eater myself? You've got to be kidding me!"

I shook my head, "No. We're giving you a legitimate offer here. You fit the bill; you're strong, you're not afraid to kill, you can kill, you're inconspicuous. You're perfect."

"And I'm a female like you."

"Well yes, that does have something to do with it. We can protect you. You're what? Sixteen? Newly bitten and you need more teaching. You could get hurt. I would know. You don't want to be that pretty, little, loner female werewolf. They'll kill you if you don't give them what you want."

"I kill them first as you can see. And I'm completely capable of handling myself. Also, I'm not sixteen. I'm twenty-four thank you very much."

I waved her off, "You may think that now. But you've always stayed close to our territory. Only stupid Mutts who don't believe the psycho Alpha bodyguard story- which as Nick said is true- come within a ten mile radius of New York."

She smirked, "Oh I've heard the story. And anyone who was around or knows when those photos came out knows Photoshop didn't exist then. But they won't touch me. I've made my own rep."

I could tell she was lying through her teeth, but why? "Oh yeah. Killed a few most wanted man eaters when they thought you were a human. What happens when you pass a Mutt and you don't have enough perfume on? He smells that bitch-in-heat smell and your screwed."

"I always where enough."

"You don't know how much is enough. Some Mutts have really good noses, can smell through it."

"They won't."

"Oh cause you're a witch? Well then, I guess that solves everything."

"Of course."

I got up in her face, "What are you trying to do?"

She smiled evilly, "Nothing at all."

"Liar."

She shrugged, "You're right. I am. I'm going to except your offer Elena. It'll nice to get to know what's left of the family a little better." She smiled.

My head snapped up, as did Nick's and Clay's.

"What do you mean by family 'what's left of the family'?" Nick asked.

"I mean Elena."

"What about me…?"

"You don't remember my dad Elena? Or my mom… then again you never did meet her, Dad kept her hidden from the family."

"What the fu- I mean hell do you mean by family?"

"I'm Rylie, Elena. I'm your cousin," she smiled sweetly showing her white teeth.

I gasped.

I did not see that one coming.

_Thank y'all for reading. Next chapter will be up real soon. Promise. Please, please, please review! Thanks xoxo _


	7. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WOMEN OF THE OTHERWORD CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO KELLEY ARMSTRONG! THE ONLY CHARACTER I CREATED IS RYLIE._

Chapter 6 (Rylie's POV)

Oh. My. God.

Second last step of the plan had been completed. She'd just told Elena they were cousins. The look on the blonde woman's face was priceless. Probably 'cause she believed me. Not that I was lying. Our fathers had been brothers, twins actually. Both were killed. The only reason her dad had died was because he looked like my dad. Revenge did terrible things.

"H-h-h-how is that possible?" she demanded.

"Our dads were brothers. Duh. You wouldn't remember my dad. You were too little when he cut of his dies and faked his death."

"No," she shook her head, "I never even saw pictures. When my parents died there were no records of any relatives."

"Cause he faked his death. You can't go around in public playing happy family when you're married to an evil, wanted-by-many, dark witch. He had to die."

"B-b-but he couldn't have. You're half my age."

"No, faked his death. But when the guy saw your dad that night he thought it was my dad. Dark Magic lesson one, Best way to get rid of your rival? Kill what means the most to them. In my mom's case it was my dad. Only it was really your dad in the car."

"With me. And my mom. They should've been able to tell!" she screamed.

Not going as well as I hoped. Clay had let go of me to go to Elena and Nick had my wrist. Not a hard hold to break but not part of the plan. So I continued.

"They don't care who they kill Elena. They take advantage of opportunities and feel no remorse. I am so sorry you're dad and mom died. So was my dad. He went to them and sacrificed himself the moment he found out."

"What about your mom?" I could see the tears welling up in her eyes at the memory of her parents.

"She's… somewhere. Maybe dead. I don't know and I don't care. Having an evil witch for a mom is hell. Especially since so many people do want her dead. I stay out of that circle."

Elena just nodded, as if processing it all.

After a few minutes of awkward silence she spoke, voice thick, "I believe you. And… I want you to come back to the Pack with us. Please."

I nodded, smiling slightly. My plan was complete.

"Well then," piped Nick, "That was interesting."

I knew enough about the Pack and Nick Sorrentino to know that I could get away with hitting him upside the head. So I did.

And Elena smiled.

I could say that by the time we got to Stonehaven we were really great friends, but I don't like lying. Not that we weren't talking. We were.

Nick had asked me why I'd decided to hit up and kill the Pack's most wanted man-eaters. I told him that I'd been bitten by a ruthless Mutt who was trying to eat me. I'd slammed an energy bolt into the guy's heart and killed him, but he'd managed to get a bite in first. I'd tried to heal it, but it didn't work and I went through the agony of the Change.

Afterwards a man had found me, he'd smelled me. He'd abused me, and tried to eat me. Gross. So I'd killed him. I'd managed to snap his neck.

This pattern had repeated about once or twice a month. It was a harsh life. But I did what I could with the cards I was dealt.

I explained to him that I'd hate for this to happen to any other person, even just a human girl. So I took it upon myself to stop these guys. And what better way to lure them in then a cute, innocent young girl who couldn't know what she was getting herself into.

"Well," he said, "I can see why they were lured in so easy. You are a cute little thing." He smiled.

"But I'm a dangerous bitch. Don't get too close, I bite."

He laughed and Elena gave him an odd look. Kind of a "here we go again, don't get the poor girls hopes up" but giving up on trying to get the message to sink in.

I turned my head fast as I heard the sound of a door opening. Out ran two blonde children, a boy and a girl, Logan and Katherine Danvers. They ran straight for their parents, clinging to them as if they had been gone for weeks not hours. But Clay and Elena didn't seem to mind. They clung to them too.

I smiled slightly and turned towards a tall red haired woman chasing out after the kids. Jaime O'Casey, better known as Jaime Vegas, famous spiritualist and real life necromancer. Yes. I'd done my research.

She stopped on the porch when she saw me, and backed up towards a tall dark haired man in need of a haircut, his face set in an emotionless mask. Jeremy Danvers.

He patted Jaime's arm and walked towards me. Nick's hand tightened slightly on my wrist.

"Hello. My name is Jeremy Danvers. And you are?"

"Hi. I'm Rylie. It's great to finally meet you Jeremy. I've heard a lot about you."

He arched an eyebrow, "Any last name? And thank you."

I saw Elena set her jaw and look down at Katherine in her arms. She hugged her daughter closer and kissed her head.

I bit my lip, "Yes. I do have one."

Nick whispered to me, "Go on Rylie. Just tell him."

I looked at Jeremy, "Micheals. Rylie Micheals." I looked over at Elena. She was shushing Kate who I'm sure was asking why her mommy had the same name as this strange girl. I looked at the ground.

"It's nice to finally meet you Rylie. I've-" he thought for a second, "-seen your work. You're abnormally skilled for someone without any help in this new life."

I let the air I'd been holding in out in a sputtered laugh, "Thanks. I've watched way too many action movies."

Jeremy smiled slightly and nodded to me and Elena, "I'd like to speak to you two in the study please. Clay, you can go start dinner with Nick. Jaime can watch the kids."

The woman on the porch nodded and opened her arms as the two kids ran at her, "I promise I'll try not to lose them this time. Right guys?"

The twins laughed and each grabbed one of Jaime's hands, and they walked into the house.

Jeremy followed, Elena close behind him. I went to follow but looked at Nick.

"What?" he asked.

I held up my left arm, with his and still attached.

"Oh," he let go, "Sorry." He walked over to Clay.

As I ran to catch up with Jeremy and Elena I heard Clay thump Nick on the back and mutter, "Smooth Nicky. Why do you always fall for the new girl?"

I could almost see the look he gave Clay, who burst out laughing.

I shook my head, convincing myself that I'd heard Clay wrong. 'Cause it's just not possible. Is it?

_Thanks for reading! Review and tell me what y'all think! Next chapter will be up soon! xoxo_


	8. Chapter 7

_Gosh, I just love high school spares. One hour, twice a day for me to write a new chapter! Thanks for the great reviews everyone! As promised… here's the newest chapter! _

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WOMEN OF THE OTHERWORD CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO KELLEY ARMSTRONG! THE ONLY CHARACTER I CREATED IS RYLIE._

Chapter 7 (Elena's POV)

Rylie caught up to us quickly. She looked around the house as we led her into the study. I couldn't tell if it was because she was calculating escape routes and such or if it was because it was such a big house to a girl who was obviously moving often, not keeping on place for too long.

Savannah had explained to us that that was what dark witches did. They couldn't stay in one place too long and risk being found, especially if they had a family to protect. This dark witch had a husband and young daughter to protect. That young daughter was my cousin.

Did I think she was lying? No. I don't know why but I could tell that she was being honest. But I still hadn't fully accepted it. I would've thought my father would tell me if he'd had a brother. But… If his brother had faked his death before I was born or when I was a baby, my dad might've been too upset and preferred not to talk about it. I could accept that. And I would.

I smiled to myself. I'd just found what I'd always wanted to. My own flesh and blood family member from my old life. And I decided at that moment that I'd get to know Rylie real good. She was my cousin after all.

Jeremy ushered us into the study and closed the door quietly. He turned and walked to his desk, sitting in his huge chair. I sat on the couch as Rylie looked around. I patted the seat next to me and smiled warmly. She looked from my hand to my smile then came and sat next to me.

"So," Jeremy began, "Rylie, could you please explain why you have the same name as our dear Elena?"

Rylie bit her lip and nodded, "She's my cousin. Our fathers were twins."

Jeremy nodded and looked at me and I shrugged, "I never knew my dad had a brother. But I do believe her." I smiled at Rylie.

She smiled back, looking more like a fourteen year old then a twenty-four year old.

"Well Rylie, I take it Elena made you the offer we'd agreed on?" Jeremy asked her.

"Yeah, she did. And I accept your offer." She stood and walked to his desk. She extended her arm to him, "I promise to be on my best behaviour. No more surprise killings. I'll do as I'm told by my Alpha."

He chuckled softly and shook her hand, "I like you Rylie. You seem sweet. You're how old? Fifteen?" he looked over her five foot two physique, round face and fine red-blonde hair.

She sighed, "Actually, I'm twenty-four. No worries. I get fifteen or sixteen a lot. Even gotten fourteen."

"So you can drive?" I piped up.

"Yeah, I get stopped by the cops every day to check my license."

"Good. You can have my old car. It's still out in the garage. I'll get it tuned up for you. Consider it a welcome present." I smiled at her.

She bit her lip and blinked back tears. I could tell the poor girl hadn't had a caring family supporting her for a while.

I don't know why I did it but I walked over to her and hugged her tight. She hugged me back and I felt her tears soaking my shirt. I stroked her hair like I did with Kate. I heard Jer sneak out quietly to go check on dinner. I stayed there hugging Rylie until her eyes ran dry and she looked up at me. "Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome Coz."

And we smiled at each other before bursting into tears.

We followed our noses to the kitchen. It smelled amazing. We found Nick there taking a huge roast out of the oven. I leaned on the counter and stole a piece as he cut it off. He stabbed my hand with the fork but I ignored it.

"Where's the cook?" piped Rylie who sat on the bar stool next to me, grinning as she stole a piece.

Nick looked at her, "I'm right here."

Clayton walked in and I pointed to him, "He's right there. As you can guess the pretty little rich boy don't cook."

"Ha ha Elly. You're so funny."

I smirked, "I try."

Clay leaned over and stole his own piece, "He did make the rolls."

I winced, "how badly burned are they?"

"Well they didn't catch on fire this time. But they are pretty black."

Rylie laughed, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nah, we're good. On second thought… Could you bind Nick so he'll stop ruining my roast?"

She laughed and Nick froze. He glared at Clay as he removed the knife from his hands and pushed him. Nick toppled over like a statue and the spell broke. We all laughed at him.

Clay, who was attempting to safe the roast, pointed the knife at Rylie, "I like her. She's good. She helps beat up Nick. I promise I won't through this one out onto the stoop on her ass tonight. She can have a bed."

I cussed, "Nick's here. There aren't any beds. The twins could share and she can have Kate's room."

Nick piped in, "She could always share with me."

Clay looked at him and pointed at Rylie, "You want to share a bed with the witch bitch who can kiss your ass if you lay a hand on her?" he smiled evilly, "Go for it. Ten bucks says you're out in the hall on your ass in under an hour."

I laughed, "Deal. Ten says he stays the hour if not longer. Nick can't do anything without charming someone." We shook on it. "Sorry Coz."

She shrugged, "It's cool. It's gonna be so fun!" she winked at Nick.

Clay and I looked at each other and responded at the same time, "He's screwed."

_Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought! Next chapter shall be up soon! _


	9. Chapter 8

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WOMEN OF THE OTHERWORD CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO KELLEY ARMSTRONG! THE ONLY CHARACTER I CREATED IS RYLIE._

Chapter 8 (Rylie's POV)

To be honest, I hadn't been able to see Clay as a cook. He looked more like one of those models who is above everyone else and hire other people to do chores and stuff for them. Boy was I wrong.

After about my fourth big helping of roast I was done. We sat around the table just talking and having a good time. At one point Nick and Elena were taking jabs at each other. Elena gave me the same look she had in the kitchen that I had learned to interpret as "help please!"

So I coughed out an unintelligible spell. A binding spell actually, aimed at his mouth. He shut up and gave me a look. I smiled back sweetly. I looked over at Elena and the spell broke.

Nick lunged for me over the table muttering, "You evil little witch."

I danced out of the way. I looked towards the head of the table to see Jeremy, coffee cup half way to his mouth. Jaime seemed worried. "Uh Jeremy…?" her question trailed off.

Elena cussed under her breath, "About that, Jer. Sorry I kinda forgot to mention that. Rylie's a witch too."

He set his coffee cup down on the table, face unreadable, "Well. That's not too big of a deal. You should get along quite well with Savannah. She's about your age. I'll call her soon, see if she can come up and visit."

I smiled at him, "Savannah? As in Savannah _Levine_? As in daughter of dark witch Eve?" I laughed when Jeremy nodded, "Her mom's the witch bitch rumoured to have killed my mom. This could be interesting."

Elena turned to me, "You don't have to meet her if you don't want to Ry."

I smiled to myself when she used my nickname, "Oh no. I want to meet her. This could be interesting."

After about another half hour of talking I was starting to yawn. Jeremy asked where I was going to stay for tonight and Elena told him about the arrangement and actually laughed. He told us to have fun but warned us not to kill each other. I promised and Nick grumbled something about bunking with Elena and Clayton.

I said all my goodnights and thanked them again for taking me in then set off to find the room. I crept up the stairs careful to avoid the kids' rooms where I could here there slow breathing. I followed Nick's scent to a plain room, obviously a spare. In the dark I could see a dark pile of folded PJs on the foot of the bed. I stripped out of my ragged black dress and into the too-big pyjamas. Elena's for sure.

I slipped under the cold sheets and fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of the door closing and someone undressing. I tried not to smile and feigned sleep. When I felt the bed move on the other side I opened my eyes. My back was to Nick who was ying down, trying to get comfortable. I could feel his presence getting closer and closer until I felt a hand brush my rear. I murmured a spell to quiet for him to hear and my skin became red hot. Nick gasped and flew out of the bed, yowling like a cat whose tail was stepped on. I heard a low giggle and a chuckle come from Clay's room.

"Hands to yourself there bud," I murmured as he crawled back into bed.

He muttered something about dumping me out the window and fell asleep with his back to me.

I awoke again a few hours later. A glance at the clock deemed it to be 2:00 a.m. I sighed and rolled over only to find myself face to face with Nick only an inch away. Then I realized that his arm was draped over my waist.

I smirked to myself and leaned forward, covering the small distance between our faces, touching our lips together lightly. His arm tightened around my waist, drawing my flush to him, rolling over until I was pinned under him, one of his hands holding my wrists over my head. He sat back on his heels.

"You ass!" I growled quietly.

He chuckled, "I know. I'm irresistible." He lips trailed down my neck and I shivered.

He kissed me again and let my wrists free. I tangled my hand in his hair.

Then it was all a blur.

When I woke up, three things explained what had happened.

One, I felt the cool sheets directly on my bare skin. Two, my clothes lay on the floor in pile. Three, my pillow was breathing and hand its arms around me.

Oh shit, I thought.

I slid out of the bed, not disturbing Nick, and looked at the pile on the floor. Not appropriate for breakfast. Then something on the dresser caught my eye, another pile of fabric. This one was a pair of jeans and a thin sweater. I slid them on, rolling up the cuffs of the sweater and the jeans.

I opened the door quietly, snuck out and crept down the stairs. Following my nose I came to the kitchen where Clay and Elena were making pancakes and ham. Yummy.

I sat on a stool saying good morning.

Elena giggled, "How was your night."

I bit my lip at the look on her face, "Uh, it was good."

She smirked and held out a hand to Clay. "Nick never showed up in our room. Pay up."

Clay groaned and fished a ten out of his pocket, handing it too her. "I think everyone in this house knows why he didn't show up," he muttered, smiling evilly and looking at me.

I flushed red and looked away.

Elena laughed again, "Clay was sure he'd won when we heard him screaming when he went up. Guess not."

I changed the subject and helped carry the towering plates into the sun room. The kids ran down the stairs and sat down, spooning mouthfuls into their mouths as if there was no tomorrow. Nick came down looking dazed and dishevelled. We all laughed at him as he sat next to me and tried to steal a piece of ham. I stabbed him in the back of the hand with a fork, "Oops. It slipped." I smirked.

Clay and Elena shooed the twins out into the back yard while we finished eating.

Through a mouthful of pancakes Nick smiled and said, "That's no way to treat someone the morning after babe."

I shrugged and zapped his breakfast with an energy bolt, burning them, "Oops."

He gave me a look and pushed his plate away, "I'm done anyways."

Clay laughed, "No you aren't. You eat what's on your plate. Same rule goes for all the children. I slaved hard over the stove to cook that, so eat. Now."

Nick grumbled and continued eating. We laughed at him.

"Aw, Nicky it's okay. At least I didn't boil your orange juice. 'Cause you know that can be arranged," I laughed.

"Why are you guys all so mean to me?"

"'Cause it's fun."

"You seemed to have lots of fun last night," he smirked.

Cat calls erupted as I blushed as redder than my hair.

He draped his arm around my shoulders, "It's okay babe, nothings a secret here."

I stared at the hand beside my face at tilted my head, "You know Nick, I learned this new spell. I don't usually like dark magic but this one I found is really cool. Wanna help me practise? You only got a 50% chance of me screwing up, that's not too bad. What do you say Nick?"

I heard him gulp and take his arm off me and scoot his chair away, "You're a cruel little girl, you know that?"

I smirked, "Of course I do. Just remember I got that spell.

He grumbled and finished his breakfast.

After lunch Elena took me out shopping with a pile of Jeremy's money and told me to get whatever I wanted. I did, but since it was being bought I stuck to the inexpensive stores. I'd remember to sneak out later and get some of my stuff from my old house.

When we got back there was a pretty silver Lexus parked in the garage beside Clay's Boxter.

"Huh," muttered Elena, "They're here early."

"Who is?" I asked.

"One of the other Pack members and his wife and baby."

"Oh," I replied as we walked in.

A small woman, a bit bigger than me, with long black curls and golden eyes stood in the hall rocking a little bundle. She smiled when she saw Elena then tilted her head at me.

Elena replied to the unspoken question, "Long story. She's a new Pack member." She hugged the woman and cooed at the baby.

So she must know about us. Maybe she was a witch or half-demon or something?

The woman laughed and meet my gaze, "My names Hope Adams. Yours?"

"Rylie," I answered curtly.

"Hi Rylie. It's nice to meet you."

"You too. I've read yours work, its real good," I lied smoothly. Sure, I'd heard of Hope Adams, True News' weird story girl, but I'd never had an interest to pick up a magazine and read it.

She nodded her thanks and lifted the baby as it yawned.

Just then, a tall, clean cut man walked through the door and stopped dead in his tracks. I had to laugh as he stared at me in disbelief.

Elena piped in without looking up, "This is Rylie. Our knew Pack member."

The man just stared as I answered, "Oh he know who I am already, don't you Karl?" I laughed at his expression, "Karl Marsten? Pack member? Last time I checked you were joining an uprising _against_ them. Now look at you!"

He regained his composure, "Rylie. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ah well you didn't expect me to just lie down for that Mutt did you?"

He didn't answer me.

Elena looked between us, "What the hell? How do you know Karl, I thought you said you didn't know any wolves!"

I giggled, "Oops. I forgot about him." I shrugged, "He taught me how to steal. No big deal. Until I pissed him off enough that he left me with some big Cain dude while he went off to join an uprising."

She turned on Karl, "You did what? You tried to kill her with a stupid Cain? You tried to kill my own cousin?" she noticed her slip and cussed.

His eyes grew wide, "Your what? You mean you're related to her?"

"Surprise," I murmured.

_Thanks for reading! Please review! What do y'all think the gender of Karl and Hope's baby should? Let me know! Thanks ya xoxo Next chapter will be up soon!_


	10. Chapter 9

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WOMEN OF THE OTHERWORD CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO KELLEY ARMSTRONG! THE ONLY CHARACTER I CREATED IS RYLIE AND HER MOTHER._

_Sorry for the delay guys, been busy and no one really seemed to have read the last chapter. But for those of you who have an interest, here you go…. _

Chapter 9 (Rylie's POV)

Karl just stared at me, half in shock, half in a kind of wonder. He turned to Elena, "Your cousin's a werewolf too?"

Elena nodded and glared at him with daggers I could swear actually hurt him because he shifted uncomfortably closer to Hope under them.

Hope backed away, "Don't bother Karl. I'm not saving you this time. She deserves to take a chunk outta you. And I'll let her."

"Of course you would," he muttered, he half smirked and I could tell there was some kind of joke behind the comment.

"Okay so why did you try to kill Rylie?" Elena asked, calming down a bit.

"Cause she's a nuisance. I didn't need her running off telling everyone about the uprising. So I had Zachary take care of her. He told me he had," he looked over at me with raised eyebrows, "But apparently he didn't."

I scoffed, "That asshole? Was he not bruised? Cause when I left him he was screaming and in chains."

Elena shook her head and I grinned.

Karl looked up and down my five foot, two inch frame questioning. "You wrapped a Cain in chains?"

"He tried to rape me. I wasn't gonna just hit him over the head with a frying pan now, was I? And last time I heard, Clay had taken care of him permanently."

Karl didn't react, "Yes. He did. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a run."

He left without another word.

Hope watched after him, "Well, didn't see that one coming."

Elena laughed and half hugged me, "Well, Rylie does know how to clear a room of men when she wants. Kill them or embarrass them, god I love her."

Elena's P.O.V.

"That'd be great Savannah! You're always welcome here and you know it!" I laughed and motioned for Kate to shush, "And Kate says she misses you."

Savannah's laugh erupted on the other end of the phone line, "I'll get on a plane soon as I can, just for her. I miss all you guys. Oh, is it okay if I drag Adam along with me?"

"Of course it is. You're both welcome here."

"Cool. So what's this chicks name again?"

"Rylie Michaels. Her mom was Kennedy or something I think."

"You mean Kendra?"

"Sure, you know of her?"

"Lil' bit… She had awesome reddish blonde hair and wore too much eyeliner. Kinda like Jaime in a way, she didn't own sneakers. Let's say I know enough to know my mom didn't kill her."

"Really?" I was kind of shocked.

"Yeah," the phone line went fuzzy and Savannah piped up, "Stupid iPhone. Okay I'm packing now. I'm on the next plane to Bear Valley."

"When is it?" I asked suspiciously, Bear Valley didn't have an airport.

"Whenever I tell it to be," she laughed.

I knew it, "Benicio? Really?"

"He's down visiting Lucas and Paige. He offered."

I shook my head, "Of course. Well text me when you get here and I'll pick you too up, okay?"

"Sure. I'm on my way to Adam's now. I'll drag him out if I have to. I'll be there by dusk."

"Figures. Okay Savannah. I'll see you two then."

"Bye!" she hung up.

I looked down at the phone, "That girl," and laughed.

Abandoned corn fields make great landing pads for Cortez jets.

"Thanks Paul!" The wispy dark haired girl yelled to the pilot and dragged Adam with her to my car.

"Hey guys, how was the flight?" I smiled as they climbed in the back and I sped off down the road.

"Smooth as always," Savannah looked at the passenger seat, "I thought you were bringing that new girl with you."

"No, she's back at Stonehaven playing with the twins." I laughed, "They're beating up Nick. It's hilarious."

Adam chuckled, "Can't wait to see that one."

He and Savannah were an oddly matched couple. Adam was tall, with sun –bleached hair and the body of a surfer. Savannah was also tall, but had a lean, well-built figure and waist length, dark hair and piercing Nast blue eyes. And Adam had about a dozen years on her.

"You could always join them Adam. I'm sure Clay would love to take her place with you. And nick's ego would be saved a bit. Kate and Rylie are giving out most of the blows. Logan's just watching."

Adam shook his head, "Only with werewolves would that happen."

"You bet demon-child," Savannah elbowed him.

I laughed as I turned up the drive and pulled into the garage.

We all got out, leaving the bags in the car.

Kate raced out the door and into Savannah's arms, "Aunt Savannah! Uncle Adam! You're here!"

After a few minutes I pried Kate off of Savannah and handed her to Adam, "How about you and Adam go find Daddy and help him beat up Nicky some more?"

She clapped as her and Adam set off to find Clay.

I turned to Savannah, "Remember, she's my cousin so no killing her."

"I won't, I won't, calm down."

"Good." We walked into the sunroom to find Rylie looking at some of Jeremy's paintings. She looked up when I came in.

"I was just looking Elena, I swear I didn't touch-" she cut off as Savannah walked through the door, slightly cockily.

"Rylie, this is Savannah. Savannah, this is my cousin Rylie."

"Hey," was Savannah's easy reply.

"Um, hey," Rylie replied.

"So you're a wolf and a witch?"

"Yeah, my mom was a witch. I was turned later."

"Elena told me. They say my mom killed yours?"

"Well that's the rumour."

"She didn't. She wouldn't do that."

"Kill people? She killed quite a few people as far as I can remember."

"Kill people? Yeah, my mom did lots of that. But she wouldn't kill someone like your mom."

"How can you be so sure," Rylie crossed her arms protectively.

"'Cause your mom was Kendra Sullivan, was it not?" Savannah copied her stance and I felt like smacking myself in the head.

"Yeah. What do you know about her."

"Quite a bit actually, she hung around with my mom a lot. They were good friends."

"Is that so? Am I supposed to just believe you?"

Savannah fished reached into her back pocket and pulled out an old photo, "Well this proves it," she handed it to Rylie.

She looked at it for a moment and then back at Savannah, "Where did you get this from?"

"When Elena mentioned you're mom, the name clicked. So did yours. I looked through one of the grimoires my mom had given me that I hide from Paige and found some photos. I remembered the strawberry hair she had and Elena said you had as well. I just put two and two together and well, bang."

Rylie nodded her head slowly understanding, "My mom used to take me to see one of her friends when I was little." She handed me the photo.

I took it and looked at the four people in the picture. I recognized Savannah instantly, even though she was barely four years old. Her mom clicked soon after, Savannah was a carbon copy of her. I slowly began to recognize my own cousin. She was tinier than Savannah, but a few years older, with long hair, redder than it was now. Her violet eyes shone as she smiled for the camera. She sat on her mother's lap, beside Eve and Savannah. Kendra's head rested on Rylie's shoulder.

Her mother was pretty by all standards. Like Savannah, Rylie was a lot like her mom. Only in her case her mom's hair fell in loose, strawberry curls around her heart shaped face and spilled over her shoulders. Her wide, innocent violet eyes were framed with long, thick lashes, and as Savannah had said, too much eyeliner. Kendra's lips were soft and coloured a brilliant pink.

"This is your mother? Meaning… She's my aunt?" I asked.

Rylie nodded, "That's my mom, before she went all psycho," she paused and turned to Savannah, "When did your mom die?"

Savannah was slightly taken aback by the question, "About ten years ago."

Rylie nodded to herself, "And they were close friends. It all makes sense now. She hears her best friend, the infamous Eve Levine's dead through rumours and she freaks, 'cause god knows I was a crappy teen and my dad was dead. Now I know why she freaked."

"Wait, if they say my mom killed her, then she would've had to have died before my mom did." She let out a small laugh, "Stupid witches. They never think things through."

"I guess you're right. I never thought of that." Rylie sighed quietly and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders like I did with Kate. "I guess I just wanted to take whatever explanation would explain why my mom left me so suddenly…" she trailed off, but I could tell she felt like crying.

She was so broken. She didn't have anybody, she couldn't be normal. I started before I could think about what I was saying, "Savannah, go find Jamie. I want to try something."

_So…? What do y'all think? I know I kind of went off my original story line but I felt like Rylie's history needed to be explored a little bit more. And I just realized that my timing is a bit off… Rylie would have been about 13 when she was changed, not mid-teens… but oops XD we'll say she was a slutty 13 year old. Any who... let me know what y'all thought PLEASE! I'm workin' on the next chapter right now. _


	11. Chapter 10

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WOMEN OF THE OTHERWORD CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO KELLEY ARMSTRONG! THE ONLY CHARACTER I CREATED IS RYLIE AND HER MOTHER._

Chapter 10 (Rylie's POV)

The red haired necromancer kneeled on the floor setting up her tools. I'd seen a few séances before, including one of her shows while I was traveling in Las Vegas. She was good.

She looked up at me, "Rylie, you wouldn't happen to have anything of your mother's with you, would you?" She looked doubtful.

My hand automatically went to the necklace around my neck. I had taken it when I ran away from home. It was a small, gold star with a small stone set in it. It had always fascinated me. As far back as I could remember it had been red. But as I got older I remember it changing colours as my mother delved deeper into her witchcraft and killed more people. When I took it, it had been that same shade of scarlet. Now, as it hung around my neck it was a dark blue, border line purple.

I unhooked it and handed it to Jaime, "I have this. It was hers."

As I pressed it into her palm I felt it tingle. I brushed it off and watched her close it in a tight fist.

She began saying foreign words and drawing symbols. A cool gust came over the room and Jaime's eyes flickered behind her eyes. She sighed and looked at something I couldn't see, "What is it?"

Savannah, who had been sitting on the couch, lifted her head and looked over at the spot Jaime watched, "Hi Dad."

Jaime interrupted before I could ask, "He says hello Savannah. And Kristof, just ask the Fates to just let me see her for a second. We just want to know if Rylie's mother is there."

She paused and nodded, "I know that, but-" Jaime waited, "I get that. If I could just speak to Eve-"

I flinched at the mention of my mom's friend's name. Of course Jaime could talk to her, she was dead after all.

"I know it's her time off Kristof. I'm not stupid. Stop keeping her all to yourself. I just need her for a moment. Is that so damn hard to understand? I spoke to her just the other day. I know for a fact she's there."

I shivered gently as a cool breeze came by me. I could swear I felt a cold hand brush my hair softly.

Elena, who had been silent, looked over at me, "Is the sweater too thin? I can get you a blanket if you want."

"No it's not that it just-"

Jaime's voice shifted, "Yeah, that's Kendra's daughter, Elena's cousin. What do you mean? That can't be. She's a witch for crying out loud. She can't be-" she looked over at me and her eyes widened a bit, "Who are you? What do you want? Leave her alone."

Now I was getting confused. Who was this chick talking to? This was why I didn't hang around with necros.

"Who is it Jaime?" Elena asked.

"He's gone. It was a man. Blonde, medium build, blue eyes. He said he was proud of her… then just disappeared."

Elena almost choked, "Was his hair… silvery? Icy blue eyes?"

"Yes. He was about your height Elena. His hair was kind of like yours… Oh god."

I think my world halted then and my hand went to my hair. I let out a whimper and slid to the floor against the wall. Dad… "Dad? My… my… it was my dad wasn't it Jaime…?"

"I can't be sure but- Eve, thank god you're here. I need your help, if the Fates will let- Yes that's Rylie."

Savannah waved in her mom's direction and walked over, sitting beside me. Elena was already next to me.

"This?" She held up my mother's necklace, "Yes, it was Kendra's. Why do you-" her eyes widened in comprehension, "Oh no… that's… oh dear…" she examined the necklace closer, "I've heard of them. I thought only necromancers had them, not witches- Okay. I will. And Eve? Do you know where Kendra is? Is she… on your side?" Jaime looked over at me, "I'll tell her. Bye Eve."

I swallowed the amazement that my dad had been here, and that he was proud of me, and went over to sit beside Jaime. She handed me my necklace and I put it back on. Some nervous element I hadn't really noticed evaporated and she stared at the necklace.

"Did your mother ever tell you what that was?" she asked me.

"Not really. She said it was a family heirloom. I found it pretty. It always changed colours," I smiled at the childhood memory.

She nodded, "Of course it did. It's a supernatural relic. I thought they only worked with necromancers, but apparently they work with any supernatural with a necro bloodline somewhere."

"What do you mean? I'm a witch, not a necro."

Jaime laughed a bit, "That's what we all thought. But Eve told me that your mother had the necromancer gene. Her grandfather was one. And so was her father. It skipped her generation. Her father gave her that," she pointed at my necklace, "so if someone was born with an active gene, they'd have the protection they needed."

"Okay, so I have the dormant necro gene. But what's the deal with the necklace?"

"It's a very rare talisman. It's said to absorb power from a necromancer to dull their glow. But apparently it'll absorb any supernatural power to keep it under control, but only if you're from a necromancer bloodline."

"So what? I glow? How wonderful."

She rolled her eyes, "No. You're gene is dormant," she stood up, "Which means that you don't glow you kind of shimmer slightly to ghosts. That's how they can tell that you have the gene. You might also be able to feel it when there's a presence nearby. You might feel cold or tingly, you may see slight shimmers around a ghost like heat rising, dull signs. Maybe the odd whisper but that's very rare."

As Jaime began packing up her tools I stood in front of her, "So wait. You mean to say that my necklace is dulling my witch powers too?"

She nodded, "And quite a bit. You see," she stood and pointed at my necklace, "It's almost violet. They always start out red and shift up the spectrum as they absorb more power. They stop when they turn black, because they can't hold any more power. When the wearer leaves the necklace off for a long time, it shifts down the spectrum back to red as it releases all the power into the atmosphere. And it's wasted."

I'll admit I kinda stared at her for a few minutes, processing this new information. Seriously? Necro genes? No freaking way. No supernatural can come from that many bloodlines. It just wasn't possible. But I wasn't about to say that to Jaime.

"Alrighty then," was my simple reply.

Avoiding further conversation, I told Elena, Savannah and Jaime I was going for a run. I trotted out to the backyard and looked around for a decent bush to change in.

_I'm baaack. Hello again. I finally had a bit of inspiration after reading the newest and last *insert tear falling here* Otherworld novel… for now. So here it is, I hope you enjoyed it! _

_PS- For those of you who know, this story takes place after 13, however there are inaccuracies in… hierarchy… in this story. I apologize but, hey, I didn't know until last weekend!_

_Read &Review PLEASE! xoxox_


End file.
